My Little Bride
by lovesam
Summary: AH/AU OOC. Bella and Edward are forced into an arranged marriage by a pact made by their grandfathers. can a high school girl and a college graduate make this marriage work or will high school crushes and unwanted attention get in the way? first fanfic
1. You Can't be Serious!

****So I'm back! Yes I know it has been a super long time since I have touched this story, but I lost my mojo for lack of a better word. But I am not going to bore you with all the details (unless ya'll want to know). I have been taking the last 2 months editing an revising this story, it is still not complete but all that I have written before has been looked over and I have tried to correct my mistakes. I hope that that my old readers are still with me and I hope the new ones like what they read. My story is based on the Twilight characters as well as the plot line from a Korean movie call My Little Bride (hence the name of my story), I want to state this now that I take no credit neither Twilight or My Little Bride, I just wanted to put my own spin on it. I would love to hear all of your feed back so don't be afraid to let me know what you think.

As for the updating schedule, because I know all of you are anxious for one, I hate to disappoint but I do not have a concrete updating schedule. Between my internship, my job, classes and family, I don't want to promise something and not deliver on it so... ya. I'll try not to be too long in between updates.

That's all for now, hope you enjoy!

* * *

**BPOV**

Mom had sent me out to go pick up Edward from the airport since he was coming home after finishing college. Everyone was busy with the homecoming party so I was doing the job of picking up the playboy. Yay me (not). I don't understand it, why does everyone in Edward's family as well as mine dote on him. He's like the golden child that can do no wrong, I seriously what to get that reevaluated!

By the time I got to airport, I was grouchier than ever. I was cut off twice, nearly missed the exit, and then I was stuck behind an old lady that was going twenty miles under the speed limit! I have nothing against the elderly driving, but seriously people get a freaking move on! Once I finally found parking, which was like a three mile hike from Edward's gate I was in no mood for anything, I wanted to get home and get this damn homecoming party over with. I looking in a flower shop window waiting for Edward, when someone dropped their phone by me and kept walking. At first I was startled, when I got a look at who could have possibly dropped their phone, I was surprised to see it was a guy. I was about to chuck the phone at the ass's head when I noticed the unruly bronze hair that would only belong to Edward.

"Hey Penny!" I shouted loud enough for the passer byers to stop and stare. I know I got his attention because he froze. I was the only one that ever called him that and he hated it. He turned around slowly; the tension never leave his stance. When he was fully facing me I noticed just much he had changed. The boyish looks that he had before he left for Columbia were now gone. Stubbled now covered his chiseled jaw. He was even taller now than he was when I last saw him four years ago.. Dressed insome low riding dark wash jeans that incased his yummy muscular legs_where did that come from?_ He had on a fitted black button down that stretched across his taut chest and arms. _Ok need to stop thinking about that._ As I was shaking myself from that weird train of thought, Edward had walked up to me.

"Who do you th..." Edward started to say but stopped when he look at my face.

"Bella?" he asked incredulously.

"The one and only" I smiled.

"Wow! I guess you finally grew out of that awkward phase." He said with a little laugh.

"Wow thanks. Looks like you grew into an even bigger dick!" I retorted.

"That hurts!" he pouted

"And I care because?" I gave him my best bitch brow

"Ok ok I'll play nice." He conceded.

"Ok fine. Come one we need to hurry and get back home everyone waiting for us." I huffed.

"All right. Hey how's your granddad? Mom told me that he wasn't feeling well." Gone was the cocky attitude and genuine concern replaced it.

"He's not doing so hot actually, we don't know what's wrong with him and he refuses to go the doctors." I replied softly looking down.

"Well hopefully he will get better." He patted my arm in an attempt to comfort me.

"Yeah hopefully"

The ride home was thankfully quiet, all that talk of granddad got to me. I didn't like talking about my feelings; I was a lot like dad in that respect. Our families have known each other since our granddads were in the service. Edward and I even though 5 years apart were always together. But we never got along. Our families did everything together, from family vacations, dinners, birthday parties, pretty much everything was done together. Plus the fact that we lived in houses that were right next to each other made sure we were together. I was brought out of my musing after my car came to a stop Edward insisted on driving since he was convinced I didn't know how to. I gave in because it was not worth getting into in a parking lot.

Aunt Esme and uncle Carlisle were waiting at the door when we parked. Both had huge grins plastered on their faces. As soon as Edward opened the door Esme was at his side engulfing him in a bone crushing hug.

"God how I've missed you!" Esme murmured with tears in her eyes.

"Missed you too mom." Edward replied softly

"Esme, dear give the boy some room to breathe." Carlisle chuckled at Esme's enthusiasm. "Son how was your flight?" Back was the cocky grin on Edwards face when he relied. "It was interesting, I'm glad to be home. I've missed everyone, even our little Bella."

"I'm not little Edward I'm 17 thank you very much!" I said hotly. Every time he opens his damn mouth I want to smack him, why does he like to get under my skin!

"Edward!" Esme scolded. "Be nice to Bella she's not the 13 years old anymore, she's a young lady and you should treat her as such do I make myself clear?"

"Yes mom."

"Thank you Aunt Esme."

"Ok let's all go inside Charlie and Renée as well as granddad are waiting inside." Uncle Carlisle said as he ushered us in the house.

_It was during dessert that my life got flipped upside down and around_

"Bella, Edward and you both come here please?" granddad asked the both of us. "You both know that Edwards grandfather and I were best friends while in the military."

We both nodded.

"Well you see now while we were on one of our assignments we made a sort of pact that we would marry our children to each other's"

"But granddad you both had sons." I said

"I know that's why the pact got moved to the next generation." I was still confused until my brain caught up with what I had heard. Then I exploded.

"Wait what! What do you mean got moved to the next generation! Are you saying that you want _me_ to marry Edward?" I all but shouted.

"What you can't be serious granddad" Edward asked nervously.

While all of this was going on our parents were quiet.

"Now Bella and Edward I'm asking you this as my final wish. I'm and old man and am not as healthy as I use to be. I want to see the two of you married before I die, please."

"But I'm only 17! I can't get married I'm still in high school, what would people think? What would people say is that even legal?" I was grasping at straws.

"Now honey" my dad interjected. "As long as your 16 with parent consent you can get married." He gave a nervous chuckle at the end of the sentence. I looked towards mom, hoping she would talk same sense I to everyone, but I was met with silence.

"I can't believe this all of you knew and are ok with this?" I screamed. "I'm not going to do this you can't make me!"

"I'm sorry granddad I can't do this either I just finished school I can't get married." Edward said.

After that I stormed out of the house. I just couldn't be in there anymore. Edward was not far behind.

"How could they! What were they thinking?" Edward was silent while I ranted; when I finally looked over at him he looked nervous, but contemplative. "You cannot be seriously thinking about this, are you?"

"I don't know." Was all Edward said.


	2. Headaches and New Boys

**So I'm happy people are still with me reading this story! Sorry about the double upload of chapter one, FF was being weird. I thank you all from the bottom of my heart for your reviews!**

**Once again I own nothing, I just am playing with plot and characters.**

**Happy reading**

**Samantha :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

Sleep did not come easy to me after the nightmare that was last night's dinner. My alarm went off and with a groan I rolled over and shut it off. For a minute I laid in bed hoping that last night was a big cosmic joke. I eventually got up about 15 minutes later and shuffled to bathroom to get ready for school. I stood under the hot spray of the shower letting the water relax my tense muscles. I got my favorite strawberry shampoo and massaged it into my hair. The routine of getting ready always calmed me down and boy did I need it right now. After the shower I headed back into my room to try and pick out something to wear. Three outfit changes later I ended up with my favorite worn dark jeans with a baby blue v neck short sleeve shirt with my black chucks. What can I say; I wanted to go comfortable with what happened over this weekend. Alice will probably kill me but whatever! I left my hair down in the soft natural waves that is did all its own. I packed up my school bag and headed down the stairs for some breakfast, but on the last step my foot got caught and I went sprawling on the landing. Great, just what I needed now a bruise.

"Bella is that you?" my mom asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me, just tripped again, I'm fine just a small bruise on my arm."

"Honey, please try and be careful, I know we have Carlisle next door but give the poor man a break."

"Sorry mom I'll try." I huffed.

I picked myself up and carefully headed to the kitchen to grab a bowl of cereal. Mom was busy flitting around the kitchen, trying to get breakfast ready for dad. The uneasy feeling that I woke with did not go away, but only intensified when I caught mom sneaking glances my way like she wanted to talk. Rolling my eyes at to lack of sneakiness, I bit the bullet and asked,

"Mom is something the matter?"

"No! Why would you say that?" she said a little too quickly to be convincing.

"Well your staring at me and not being real discrete about it so just spill it." As I finished the sentence dad walked.

"What's going on?" dad asked obviously seeing the tension between mom and me.

"Well mom keeps staring at me and won't tell me why."

Dad looked at mom with a pleading look. Mom just shook her head and left the kitchen. I turned to dad for an explanation.

"Honey well talk about it later ok, you need to get to school and I've got to get to work at the station."

With that he turned and left, leaving me with more question than answers. Losing my appetite I rinsed my bowl and headed for the door. Calling out my goodbye to mom I hopped into my truck and drove the 10 minutes to school. Parking in my usual spot, I found Alice lounging by the picnic tables waiting for me. As soon as I walk up her face drops after seeing my outfit for the day.

"Bella I just don't understand you, I mean I shop for you, I know you have better clothes than this and yet you wear a plain t-shirt and jeans. Come on your killing me here with the lack of fashion." She huffs out exasperated

"Alice not now please I had an extremely crappy weekend ok."

"What happened that is was so crappy didn't Edward come back from school? I thought that would be a good thing?"

"Don't mention Edward right now, ok he's a big part of the reason I'm in such an awful mood."

"Ok but you'll tell me eventually right?"

"Yes I will once I get my mind wrapped around it. Promise"

The first bell rang so I hurried to English. The rest of the day passed boringly until I got to biology. In this class I usually sat by myself, but today there was a boy at my lab bench when I entered. His head was down so all I saw was a head of beautiful blonde hair. As I made my way to my see he looked up and I froze. He had the most striking deep blue eyes I had ever seen. He had a straight nose and a strong jaw with the most kissable lips. He literally took my breath way. It seemed like eternity that we just stared at each other. I was brought out of my staring when the warning bell rang. I rushed to my seat but tripped on a book in the walk way. I shut my eyes and braced myself to hit the floor but I never came. Instead I found myself held tightly to something really hard and warm. When I cracked my eyes open and turned to see what had caught me I was stunned to see that it was the new guy. I blushed tomato red and he gave me a half smile that made me go even redder than I'm sure I already was. That's when I hear Mr. Banner call attention to the class. Everyone was staring at new guy set me upright and we both took our seats.

"Class I'd like to introduce Jasper Whitlock, he's a transfer student." Mr. Banner explained. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself Jasper?"

"Well I'm from Texas, Houston to be exact and I played baseball there, and hope to do so here. And that's about it I guess." Jasper has stuffed his hands in his pockets and was kind of shuffling his feet like he was nervous. Hell if I was new I wouldn't even be able to make a sentence let alone introduce myself. After he said his bit he sat back down next to me.

Mr. Banner went on to explain today's lab which I already read over so I was set. Instead I looked over at jasper he was staring straight ahead listening to the directions. When Mr. Banner began passing out the supplies for the lab Jasper stuck out his hand.

"I'm Jasper." I couldn't help but giggle he was so nervous.

"Bella." I supplied taking his hand. "Thanks for the save before; I don't know how many times I've tripped over my own two feet."

"No problem darlin'" he said with a southern drawl. _Ok swoon!_

After that we got started on the lab, it was fairly easy and Jasper defiantly knew what he was doing which made me feel at ease. At least I knew I didn't have a bum lab partner. We were the first to finish so we had some time to kill.

"What made you decide to move to Forks?" I asked truly curious.

"My dad is in the military so I move around a lot."

"That must suck to have to move all the time; it must be hard when it comes to making friends."

"Yeah usually but I think this time will be different." He said with a sexy smirk.

I blushed which in turn made him laugh which only made me blush more. Thank god the bell rung at that moment. I grabbed my stuff and got out of class as fast as I could without tripping. I meet Alice in front of the cafeteria. She was bouncing with excitement.

"Guess you hear about the new guy huh?" I asked

"Yes and apparently he's absolutely gorgeous! "She squealed.

"Yes he is" I mumbled

"What you meet him? What he say? Come one spill!" she all but shrieked.

"Ok ok clam down Alice damn! We really didn't talk about much he's from Houston, Texas, military brat, oh and he saved me from falling flat on my face." I mumble the last part hoping she wouldn't hear, but no such luck.

"What! Oh my god! Was he strong? I bet he was strong. Bella, do you know that this could mean? You could go out with him! He could be your first boyfriend!"

"Alice, will you shut up! I hardly know the guy."

"Ok fine but seriously Bella you need to get a boyfriend. Your 17 and have never had one it about time you do and what's more perfect than the new guy!"

"Can we please talk about something else? Please?" I begged

"Ok fine, what happened this weekend to get you all moody?"

"Man I wished you'd ask anything but that!" she gave me a pointed look. "Ok I give, can you keep a secret and I mean you tell no one!"

"Bella, come on it's me, I'm your best friend you can tell me anything!"

So I went on to tell Alice was happen this weekend and the entire time she was quiet with a serious look on her face. When I was finally done she didn't say anything for about 5 minutes and then she broke out in to the biggest grin ever.

"What?" I asked

"Bella here I am giving you a hard time about having a boyfriend when you're practically already married!"

I gave her a blank stare she can't be serious she thinks this a good thing! Does she not remember the hard times I had because of Edward?

"You think this a good thing? Are you nuts he's 22 I'm still in high school! I don't want to get married I just want to be normal!"

"But Bella, Edward is really cute! I mean like Greek god cute! And so what if he's 5 years older my parents are 10 years apart and they love each other whole heartedly."

"But Alice I don't even like Edward as a friend let alone as something remotely romantic."

"All I'm saying Bella is that you might want to see if something is there, I have a good feeling about this, and you know I'm never wrong."

"Alice you know how much I trust you but I think I'll bet against you this time."

The rest of the day was going just fine until the last class for the day was about to start. There at the end of the hall was Edward. I stopped in my tracks. He was surrounded by a group of girls most of them the school sluts and for some reason that bothered me, more than it should. But I pushed that aside as I marched toward him.

"What are you doing here Edward?" I asked as I got close to him.

Lauren and Jessica looked me up and down.

"How do you know him Bella? Don't you think that he's a bit too good looking to associate with you?" Lauren sneered while Jessica laughed, All the while running her hand up and down Edward's chest. Well at least he had the decency to look grossed out.

"Lauren is it?" Edward Asked. Lauren nodded a huge smile on her face. "Would you mind taking your hands off me so I can talk to Bella? Thanks." He didn't even wait for a response but just disentangled himself from her arms and walked swiftly towards me. He took my hand and dragged me toward the front door. Once we were outside I stopped and snatched my arm back.

"Once again Edward what are you doing here?"

"Um we need to go to the hospital, Granddad Swan had an accident." My blood ran cold. _No, this can't be happening!_

"Bella! Bella!" Edward shouted as he shook me. I finally snapped out of it and look at him with tear filled eyes.

"Edward, take me to granddad please." it was barely a whisper.

"Sure thing." He put his arm around me and led me to his Volvo.


	3. Its Good To Be In Washington

**OK so its two chapter for today! Yay! If you haven't read chapter two go back and do so, FF is being weird earlier so just double back and check!**

**I own nothing, I'm just playing around. Hope you enjoy.**

**Happy reading**

**Samantha**

* * *

**JPOV**

_Beep…..beep…..beep….._

Crap! It's Monday. Now today wouldn't be such a bad day if I were still in Texas, but no I get to come to this crap town. Forks what kind of name is that? God I hate the Coronel why couldn't he just let me stay in Houston? I was going to be the freaking capital of the baseball team. Guh! Ok I need to get up now I don't need the Colonel down my throat this morning. Rolling out of bed, I throw on some jeans and a t-shirt. Not like I'm trying to impress anyone. I go brush my teeth and run my fingers through my hair. I head down the stairs two at a time to grab some breakfast. The Coronel had already left by then so I had the house to myself. After breakfast I grab my backpack and head to my mustang. It was the only thing the coronel would let me keep when coming to this god forsaken town.

As I pulled into the school parking lot, I was not surprised to see all eyes on me. _Great._ I made my way to the front office hoping to attract as little as attention as possible. I entered the office and was greeted by a plump lady behind the partition in the middle of the room.

"Mornin' ma'am, my name is Jasper Whitlock and I'm new here I was hoping to get my schedule." I flashed a smile.

"Oh, yes I've got that right here; just give me a second to find it." She said just a bit flustered.

She went on to explain the classes I was signed up for and how to get around. After she finished I stuffed my schedule in my backpack and made my way to my first class. I made it about ten feet when a blonde girl came up to me.

"Hi! I'm Lauren you must be new here. Do you want any help getting around?" She asked in a screeching voice. I shuttered slightly.

"Um no thank you I think I can handle it on my own, but thanks anyway."

"Well are you doing anything later on today I can show you around." She said while running her hand up my arm.

"Um no thanks I have to get unpacked and stuff so maybe later."

And with that I walked the other direction. Man are all the girls her like this? The day pretty much happened in the same fashion. Girls kept throwing themselves at me and it was getting really tiresome turning them down. Now don't get me wrong I love girls but I'd rather them not throw themselves to me.

It was the class before lunch when I saw what could only be described as an angel. She had long softly waved chocolate hair that came to about mid back. She had creamy skin that seemed to glow from within.. And her lip, they were perfect shade of pink; it took all that was in me not to kiss them. It was then when she made eye contact and I was lost in the deep pools of her chocolate eyes that I'd ever seen. I don't know how long we stared at each other but we finial brought out of our little contest when the bell rang. She flushed the most beautiful shade of red, and made her way to the lab bench I was sitting at. She was in such a hurry that she didn't see the book that was in the walkway, she stumbled and I knew she was going do a face plant so I jump out of my seat to catch her. I clutched her to my chest. It was then when I got a whiff of her hair, I could smell that all day. _Where did that come from?_ We held still until Mr. Banner called the class to attention. After setting her upright right it was then that I could see everyone was staring at us. All the guys were looking at me with envy and all the girls were glaring daggers at the girl.

"Class I'd like to introduce Jasper Whitlock, he's a transfer student." Mr. Banner explained. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself Jasper?"

"Well I'm from Texas, Houston to be exact and I played baseball there, and hope to do so here. And that's about it I guess." I had stuffed my hands in my pockets and was kind of shuffling my feet. Damn why did they always want me to talk about myself. After I was done I sat back down and try to focus on what Mr. Banner was saying but it was extremely difficult. There was like this energy around me that wasn't there before. It was making it had to concentrate.

Mr. Banner finally began passing out the lab and thankfully I had already done it back in Texas so it was fairly easy. We were both the first to finish so we had time to kill before the end of class. So I stuck my hand out.

"I'm Jasper." I said just a little too enthusiastically. She giggled. _Man what was wrong with me?_

"Bella," She supplied taking my hand. _Even her name was beautiful._ "Thanks for the save before; I don't know how many times I've tripped over my own two feet."

"No problem darlin'" I said with my southern drawl. Just then the bell rang for the end of the class but before I could say another word Bella was up and out of her seat. I was going to catch up with her when that Lauren chick walked up to me.

"I'd say away from Bella if I were you." She said without hiding her disgust.

"And why is that?" I asked

"Well everyone knows that she's a slut and sleeps around, I just wanted to warn you, so you don't catch anything." This girl can't be serious!

"Maybe you should mind your own business!" I seethed, and then stormed off.

The rest of the day passed without incident. I didn't get a chance to see Bella again but hopefully I'll be about to talk to her tomorrow.


	4. A Reluctant Boy and A Sneaky Granddad

**~Sorry that its been a while since the last update, I promise I'm not doing it on purpose. I don't own the anything just to you know lol.**

**~I am now looking for a beta/ person to bounce ideas off of. I had a beta the first round of this story but I lost contact with here:( so if anyone is interested and has experience writing message me and we can talk about it. **

**~I hope you enjoy this chapter, happy reading**

**Samantha:)**

* * *

EPOV

Please let this past weekend have not happened. It's just not conceivable; Granddad Swan wants _me_ to marry Bella. I mean yeah she's gotten pretty with her long legs, creamy glowy skin, curves in all the right places with the most kissable lips imaginable. _WTF, how can I think of Bella this way, she's a kid I can't look at Bella this way. It's not right! _Shaking my head I made my way down stairs to the kitchen where mom and dad where both talking quietly.

"Morning mom, dad."

"Morning sweetie, how did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess but I'm still kind of still freaked out about what Granddad Swan said."

Mom and dad just looked between each other and then looked at me.

"Edward…."

"Yes mom."

"You know we love you and all we want is for your happiness right?"

"Yes I do, what is it?"_ This can't be good. She never pulls this unless…. No she wants me to marry Bella._

"We want you to marry Bella." she said in a soft voice almost pleading. I looked at her like she had grown a second head. _And there it is._

"You what now? You can't be serious! You want me to marry Bella are you out of your mind? I won't do it, you can't make me! I'm a grown man and I will not be forced in to a marriage like this!" I screamed. I've never raised my voice to my mother before but she must have lost it.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen you apologize to your mother this instant you will not speak to her is such a tone do you understand me!" my dad snapped.

"Sorry mom." I mumbled ashamed. "But you can't be serious mom! I really don't want to get married right now; I just finished school and I'm just not ready to be married."

"But sweetie can't you just think about it. Bella is such a sweet girl and the both of you would make a perfect couple. She's smart, funny, caring, loving, and warmhearted." She pleaded.

"Be that as it may mom, I just can't get my mind around Bella as my wife, but how about this I will agree to get to know Bella better." I compromised.

"Ok I guess that's all I can ask for."

"Ok. Now that that's settled I'm going to go meet up with Emmett today; while I'm out do you need anything?"

"No sweetie, I'm good. I'm just going to clean around the house and your father is going to the hospital. So go have fun ok and remember to think about what you said about getting to know Bella."

"Yes mom, I will."

I grabbed a quick bite and ran back upstairs to get ready. I settled on a green button down and some dark jeans with my chucks. I grabbed my keys and headed to my Volvo. I arrived at Emmett's about fifteen minutes later.

"Edward, how have you been man?" Emmett asked as soon as he opened the door.

"Not so good, I got the shock of my life this weekend actually." I said walking in to his apartment.

"Ok so spill."

"Um well I think I might be getting married." Emmett just stared at me for a couple of minutes before busting out laughing.

"Em, this is not funny I'm serious!"

"Back up what do you mean you think you're getting married, you either getting married or you aren't. Wait I thought you didn't do the whole girlfriend thing."

"Your right I don't do girlfriends."

So I went on to explain to him what happened. I told him about what granddad Swan wanted and how both our parents wanted this as well. It was silent for a long time before Emmett said anything, and when he did it was not what I expected.

"I think you should do it."

"Say what? You think this is a good idea?"

"Well think about it Eddie, Bella is a pretty girl, she's good in school, and really kind." Emmett explains.

"Don't call me Eddie you know I don't like that. Yeah I know she's kind and pretty, wait how do you know she's pretty and that she's good in school?" I was confused Emmett was a couple of years older than me and I know I've never introduced him to Bella.

"Well you see I'm one of the English teachers at Forks High, I got the job this year. I'm Bella's teacher." He explained.

"If you're her teacher then why you are home on a Monday?" now I was really confused.

"Well I just decided to play hooky" she said sheepishly

"Ha! Still the same old Emmett!" I laughed. He laughed to but then got serious again.

"No, but seriously Edward I think your mom's right you need to get to know Bella as a women and not the little girl you left four years ago."

"But how can I Emmett, this is Bella we're talking about, she use to make mud pies and then eat them? I've known her since she was in diapers. How can I look at her that way?" Emmett thought for a moment before speaking.

"What are you doing for the rest of the school year?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well I could use an intern for my class this year and since you were a writing major at Columbia you'd be perfect for the job and then that way you can see Bella for how she really is."

"Are you sure that's a good idea I mean what if someone finds out? Can't I get in trouble for that?"

"No you won't get in trouble because you won't be a real teacher and besides you're only going to be helping with the writing section which is only two times a week."

"I don't know Em, but I'll think about it."

"Come on Eddie you did promise Esme didn't you? What better way is there then to be around Bella?"

I was just about to answer Emmett when my phone went off. I saw that is was mom so I picked up.

"Hey mom what's up?" I heard crying. "Mom what is it?"

"Edward ….hospital…..granddad Swan…." She sobbed.

"Mom, mom slow down what happened?" I was worried now.

"Granddad Swan is in the hospital."

"I'm on my way!" with that I hung up the phone and headed for the door.

"Hey man what happened?"

"Something happened with Granddad Swan he's in the hospital, I've got to go."

"Ok man, be careful, and keep me updated." And with that I left.

I sped to the hospital, pushing my Volvo as fast as it would go. I got there in minutes. _He has to be alright he has to be. _I kept chanting that in my head. I walk up to the nurses' station and asked for Granddad Swans room, just as the nurse as about to answer mom hurled herself at me.

"Edward thank god you're here." Esme sobbed. I made my way to the sitting area and brought her to sit down.

"What happened mom?"

"I don't know Edward; I was over at Renee's house in the kitchen helping her make lasagna for dinner when we heard a thud coming from Granddad Swans room. We rushed in and found him face down on the floor. I rushed over to check his pulse, Renée call for an ambulance."

"Everything will be fine; Granddad Swan is a tough man he'll pull through." I don't know if I was trying to convince myself or mom. You could feel the tension in the sitting room. Aunt Renée and Uncle Charlie where now sitting with us, keeping quiet. After a couple of hours dad came out to the sitting room. Charlie was the first to speak.

"How's dad?"

"I don't know what is wrong exactly, but he's stable as of right now, he's asleep but stable. Edward why don't you go to the Bella's School and go pick her up so she's here if granddad wakes up."

"Sure I'll go right now."

I said my goodbyes and headed for the exit. All I could think about on the drive to Bella's school was he has to be ok and that I'd do anything to make him ok again, anything. I'd already lost my grandpa and I didn't want to lose another, and I defiantly didn't want Bella to feel the way I did when Grandpa Masen died.

I parked my Volvo next to her truck and headed inside to the office to get Bella out of class. I walked in and told Mrs. Cope that I was here to get Bella because there was a family emergency. She told me that since it was passing period that I could just go and find her. I thanked her and headed for the hall. Unfortunately when I entered the hall there was wall to wall teenagers. I was about to take a step when an obviously fake blond and a curly haired brunette came up to me looking me up and down. It was creepy. She was yapping on about something that I wasn't paying attention to when I finally caught sight of Bella. She froze when she saw me, and didn't look too pleased. She stalked toward me with a glare.

"What are you doing here Edward?" she barked. The blonde and brunette both looked at Bella with distain which pissed me off. Why the hell would they look at Bella that way!

"How do you know him Bella? Don't you think that he's a bit too good looking to associate with you?" the blonde sneered while the other girl just giggled. That just pissed me off even more! What the hell was her problem! No one talks to _my_ Bella that way! Whoa what did I just say _my _Bella? Ok that's absurd. She wasn't mine. "Shut it Lauren!" My Bella said. There it goes again with the_ 'my', _she was not mine.

"Lauren is it?" I asked, aggravated by now. She nodded with a smile plastered on her face. "Would you mind talking your hands off of me so I can talk to Bella? Thanks." I didn't even wait for an answer I just untangled myself and grabbed a hold of Bella's hand and dragged her outside. As soon as I touched her hand I got a zing of pleasure from where our skin connected. _Ok that was weird._ But I didn't let go. Once we were out she snatched her hand back.

"Once again Edward what are you doing here?" she said through clenched teeth.

"Um we need to get to the hospital. Granddad Swan had an accident." I said slowly. Her face went from angry to devastate in a split second. I could see the tears coming.

"Bella! Bella!" I shook her. I think she was going in to shock and it broke my heart. I didn't want this for her, she didn't deserve this.

"Edward takes me to Granddad please" she said in a shattered whisper.

"Sure thing." I put my arm around here and walked her to the Volvo

_At the Hospital in Granddad Swan's room._

**CPOV (Charlie)**

Edward had just left the hospital when we all walked into dad's room.

"Dad, are you sure that this was a good idea? I mean we all want them to be married but to go as far as to pretend you're on your death bed, I don't know. What if it back fires? What then?" I was concerned. I love Bella and Edward but to trick them into getting married seems cruel. Anyone can tell you that the both of them would make a wonderful couple. They just didn't see it yet.

"Charlie have I ever been wrong?"

"No, but still wouldn't it be better to wait until they figure this out for themselves?"

"Charlie's has a point dad wouldn't it be better that way, I mean Bella is still only in high school couldn't this wait a couple of more years?" Renee asked.

"No, Edward is already twenty two, I may not be really sick but I'm not young anymore and who knows when I really could kick the bucket. And I know my granddaughter, once she comes around to the idea she will make a perfect wife." Dad was determined and everyone be damned if they went against him.

"Fine dad you win, but if they find out you are the one that's going to tell them." I huffed.

"Fine, but trust me they won't find out."

"I trust you Granddad Swan; I know that Edward will want to marry Bella. I know my son." Esme added once I conceded to dad.


	5. Last Wishes and Averse Reactions

**~I'm back my lovelies:) I'm so happy to have this update for ya'll, words can not discribe the gratitude I feel towards everyone of you who reads my story and take the time to review each chapter! **

**~I don't own anything... even though I wish I did, I'd be one rich lady lol**

**~Happy reading**

**P.S. I am still looking for someone to beta/bounce ideas off of so if you interested in helping a girl out message me:)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Bella everything will be alright I promise. Granddad Swan is tough nothing can bring him down." I tried to sooth. Bella didn't respond she just kept staring out the window. I looked over at her and saw that she was going to bit her lip off with worry. I reached over and rubbed her leg. Rubbing her leg seemed to bring her out of her stupor. She looked up at me with unshed tears.

"I don't know what to do Edward, I can't lose him!"

"I know Bella, none of us do." I said this while I was pulling into the hospital. I got out of the car quickly jogged over to Bella's side to help her out. I pulled her to my side and ushered to the entrance. As soon as my hand got a hold of hers the pleasant feeling was back. I walked to the nurses' station and asked for Granddad's Swans room. I was walking down the hall looking at the passing doors until I reach his room as I was about to knock I heard softly through the door _I know that Edward will want to marry Bella. I know my son._ At hearing this I paused, what the hell are they talking about? Bella noticed my pause.

"What's wrong Edward?' asked Bella completely confused.

"Err... nothing come on" I said half to myself and half to Bella. I knocked and heard a faint come in. when we entered we were greeted by the entire family. Bella hurled herself at granddad.

"Granddad your awake!" she was sobbing. "I was so worried are you ok? What's the matter?"

"We don't know for certain what the matter but he's going to have to say the night for observation." My dad answered Bella's questions.

"Bella and Edward can I talk to the both of you in private please?" Granddad Swan asked.

"Of course whatever you want." Bella answered and I nodded. Both our parents left the room but not before the casted a pointed look at Granddad. _What was that all about?_

"How do you feel Granddad?" I asked looking over at him?

"As good as can be expected I guess." He replied. Bella just stared at Granddad not saying a word.

"Bella honey I want you and Edward to do something for me."

"Whatever you want! I'll do it just name it and it's done."

"I want you to marry Edward." He said slowly. _Huh?_

"Consider it don…. WHAT?" Bella shouted at the realization of what granddad Swan wanted.

"I want you to marry Edward and I want you to do it soon. I don't know how much longer I have and I want to see you married before I die." He explained in a serious tone that left really no room for argument. "It's my last wish." He tacked on at the end. Bella just stared at him with her mouth hanging open.

"But … how …..want…me….marry…last wish?" Bella stammered out. I was just too confused to say anything because I a weird feeling that something was off.

"But I don't want to marry Edward." Bella whined. Unease, and hurt shot through me at her words. _Where did that come from?_Now I was really confused did I really want Bella to want to marry me or was it my pride that was hurt because she didn't find me attractive? Whatever this feeling was I don't think I like it its making it too hard to concentrate.

"Bella would you really deny me my last wish to see my only granddaughter walk down the aisle?" Granddad Swan said feebly.

"It's not that I don't want to give you want you want it's just you're asking for something that's a really big commitment." She sounded tired and defeated, like she was going to go along with it. She looked up at me then, trying to gauge my face I'm assuming. I kept a blank face, on one hand I was freaking out, because this is marriage he's asking of, but then the other hand I'm laughing because if we actually did go through with this I can just imagine what people would say if they asked how we started dating. _"Oh we didn't date we just got married because it was her granddad's last dying wish."_Yeah because that happens all the time. I was brought out of my musing when Bella called my name.

"Edward, hey are you listening?"

"Oh, no sorry what were you saying"

"I was saying what do you want to do? You're just as much a part of this as me."

"Um I don't know." I answered truthfully. Then I directed my next question to Granddad Swan. "Can think about this until you get home?"

"Sure it's not like I could kick the bucket anytime soon, oh wait yes I can." Both Bella and I winced at that statement but he continued as if nothing happened. "But I'll let you think about it until I get home, but I expect an answer when I do, and remember I could die at any time." After that Bella and I said our goodbyes and headed for the door.

"We love you Granddad remember that." Bella added before the door closed softly. We made our way to the sitting area to see our parents. They were all talking in hushed tones, when we walked up they shut up as soon as we were close enough to hear. I could have sworn I hear _"you think they bought it?"_Aunt Renée was the first to speak.

"Bella honey why don't you and Edward head home the both of you look exhausted."

"I think that's a good idea, Edward, you stay with Bella tonight make sure she's ok we'll be here late with Granddad" my mom suggested. Why did I get the feeling they were trying to get rid of us. Bella just nodded, so I took her back to my car and drove to my house. The ride was quiet but not uncomfortably so. After I pulled into the garage Bella finally spoke and the sentence that came out of her mouth shocked me.

GSPOV (granddad Swan's)

I think that went well. I may have laid it on a bit thick but I know it will get her thinking. Charlie and Renée were both still a little apprehensive but they knew all I wanted was what was best for Bella; I know that Edward and Bella getting married would work. Bella and Edward just left so I was waiting for Charlie, Renée, Esme, and Carlisle to get back in here. I waited about 15 minutes before they came in.

"Hey dad what did you say to the kids they looks as stressed as ever." Charlie asked. I smirked.

"I told them exactly what I needed to say in order for them to see things my way. Don't worry they should be telling us the good news by tomorrow."

"Ok…. But what did you say to them exactly?" Renee anxiously asked. I knew she was the most stressed by the situation.

"I told Bella that as my last wish before I die was to see her walk down the aisle with Edward."

"That's it? I thought by the looks on their faces you said something worse. You already told them that when Edward came back from school." Renee said._ If she only knew. Might as well get this over with._

"I may have made it seem that I was going to "kick the bucket" soon and said I wanted an answer by tomorrow, and that if the answer wasn't yes, it just might kill me." I said quickly. Everyone started changing colors as soon as I finished my sentence.

"WHAT!" everyone shouted? Then they all started talking at once about how stupid this was and that it was a really bad idea and that I had lost my mind.

"Dad I agreed before that marrying Bella and Edward was a good idea but seriously have you gone off your rocker. It was one thing to push the kids little with this stunt by telling them that saying "no" will kill you is going too far!" Charlie was fuming as was everyone else.

"I never said that it would kill me directly I just sort of implied it." I explained. "Besides what's done is done no use complaining about it now."

"I hope your right." Charlie said.


	6. Saying Yes and Sleeping Around

Hey all, yes I know that I have not updated in a long time and I am really sorry for that. I will try to get these chapters up quicker since I have about three weeks off from school.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, all mistakes are mine. The characters however are not.

happy reading:)

* * *

BPOV

Ok seriously could this day get any worse? First this weekend was a living hell. Who has their grandfather say oh by the way I promised my best friend that our children would get married but since we both had boys the task now fall to you and Edward. Then Edward comes to my school to tell me granddad is in the hospital and if that wasn't bad enough granddads last wish is for Edward and me to get married. Marriage per se is not a bad idea, I would love to get married, I just don't want to right now and to Edward none the less. Now don't get me wrong Edward is far from anything ugly, no he's beyond gorgeous. But it's not like he would ever take a notice in me after all the girls he has been with. At the thought of other girls being with Edward made my stomach drop. Granddad Swan wanted an answer by tomorrow and it looked like there was only one answer. I'm going to have to marry Edward. Now why is it then I think that I get butterflies in my stomach _because I might actually like Edward. _Wait what? Do I like Edward? No, no I don't, he's a player and a jerk and stuck up and smart and beautiful and muscled, and would do anything to make is family happy._ Aww crap I think I might actually want to like Edward._ All this was bouncing around in my brain while we were headed home from the hospital. I turned to Edward when the car finally pulled in to his garage. I realized then that it was now or never so I opened my mouth.

"Edward I think we should get married." I stared him straight in the eye.

EPOV

"Edward I think we should get married." This is what came out of Bella's mouth. I just sat there my mouth open and closing trying to form words but I came up with nothing.

"Edward did you hear me? I said I think we should get married." She repeated when I didn't answer. After about ten more minutes of staring at each other my brain finally decided to join me.

BOPV

There I said it. Unfortunately Edward didn't say anything he just kept opening and closing is mouth like a fish out of water. So I repeated myself. "Edward did you hear me? I said I think we should get married." Still no response. He just started at me. I started feeling uncomfortable under his gaze and I started to squirm in my seat. _Oh god, I think I broke him. _I don't know how long we sat there, but he eventually broke eye contact. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. Then he turned around and said one word.

"Ok."

EPOV

"Ok" I didn't even realize I'd spoken out loud until….

"Are you sure Edward?" Crap what did I just do? Bella stared at me expectantly. _Quick Edward think, think, tell her you had a brain malfunction. Tell her you didn't mean it!_

"Yes I'm sure" _wait what! Is there a gap between my brain and mouth? Apparently because I'm now engaged to be married. _I gave her a shaky smile.

BPOV

What? He said ok! Ok I was not expecting that._ Maybe he does like me, if only a little._

"Are you sure Edward?" I asked just in case I heard him wrong. _I hope I didn't._ I looked at him trying to read his expression but I couldn't.

"Yes I'm sure." He gave me a shaky smile. Ok now I'm engaged. Crap I'm in trouble.

We just sat there staring at each other not saying anything; the silence was broken by the grumbling of my stomach. I looked down turning tomato red.

"Well I guess we should get inside and get you fed, I don't think our parents would like it if I let my fiancé starve to death." He said with a laugh. My heart gave a thump when he said fiancé. But I just nodded for fear of saying something stupid. Edward got out of the car and came around to open my door. He closed the door and led me into his house.

"Why don't you sit down and I'll go fix you something." Edward suggested.

"Wait you know how to cook? I didn't know that."

"Bella I've lived on my own for four years how do you think I survived? Mom taught me how to cook all through high school." He explained with a half smirk.

"Oh!" was my brilliant answer. He laughed and disappeared around the corner. You could hear pots and pans being moved around. I closed my eyes waiting for Edward to return but I must have been more tired than I thought because when I open my eyes I was no longer in the living room but in a massive bed that was slightly familiar. Once I got a look around, I realized I was in Edward's room.. Getting ready to call out to see who was around Edward cracked the door open

"Hey there sleeping beauty." Edward whispered.

"Hey." I whispered back. "How did I get here?"

"Well when I came back with your grilled cheese you were asleep on the couch and I couldn't bring myself to wake you so I brought you to my room to sleep." I blushed after Edward finished.

"Thanks, I guess I was more tired than I thought, what time is it anyway?"

"It's just after midnight." Wow it was later than I thought. I started to get out of bed when Edward interrupted me.

"What are you doing?"

"Um, going home." I answered confused.

"No you're not. You're staying here tonight. Besides no one is home they are all staying at the hospital to keep Granddad company.

"Ok… but where are you going to sleep and what about school?"

"I can sleep on the couch and as for school I'll be taking you." I frowned. I didn't like the idea of him on the couch, and why would he drop me off at school.

"I can take the couch this is your bed and I can drive myself to school."

"No you're keeping the bed and I'm taking you to school because your truck is still at school." Ok he had a point about the car but I'm not taking his bed. His bed was huge we could share it. _Why did that make me blush? Because you're a hormonal teenager, with a hot guy about to lay in the say bed as you and oh yeah, he's your fiancé. _

"Edward I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch." He was about to interrupt, but I continued. "Your bed is more than big enough to share; besides we use to have sleepovers when we were younger." That last part I whispered looking down. _God could I be any more of a child?_ He gave me a calculating look but didn't say anything, I was about to say never mind.

"Only if you're sure Bella I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." At that I got angry. Why did he question everything I said! I come on I wouldn't have said if it if I didn't mean it.

"I'm sure Edward why is it that you always question when I say something! Why would I say it if I didn't mean it!" I huffed out. He laughed! The jerk laughed!

"Ok ok you win. I didn't mean to laugh; you know you're kind of cute when you're mad." I froze he said I was cute. He seemed to realize what he said about a second after I did; he made a nervous noise in the back of his throat.

"I'm going to get ready for bed I'll be right back. Um you can look in the dresser for something more comfortable to wear." With that he turned on heel and strode to in bathroom. Why was he nervous? While I waited I walked over to his dresser look for some sweats and a shirt to sleep in, my jeans were not comfortable. I found some basketball shorts and an old baseball t shirt with the name Cullen on the back. Shimming out of my jeans I slipped on the shorts, I had to roll them a couple of times in order for them to stay up. I made quick work of my shirt and was pulling down the baseball shirt when I heard the bathroom door close. I whirled around to find Edward wearing low slung flannel pants and a white undershirt pulled tight over his chest. _WOW_ was all I could think.

"Hey." he said.

"Hey." I answered back. He slowly crossed the room and came to stand in front of me. He was standing about half a foot from me taking in my appearance, a smile playing on his lips.

"Come on lets go to sleep you have school in the morning." He held out his hand but let it drop when I didn't reach for it.

"Yeah let's go to sleep." I agreed trying not to let my voice crack. _Crap crap crap why did I think that sleeping in the same bed with Edward would be a good idea? How am I supposed to sleep with him looking like that?_ I walked with shaky legs to bed and slid under the covers and turned on my side facing the wall. _I can do this it's just sleep._ I felt the bed dip Edward slipped in after me.

"Night Bella"

"Yeah night Edward." Sleep did not come for a long time. It was like my senses were hypersensitive. I could hear the clock on the wall tick the seconds off, the sounds of the animals outside, the feel of the sheets around me, and the heat coming off of Edward. It was nerve raking to say the least. Exhaustion finally took over around three in the morning.


	7. By The Way, I Got a New Job

**Hey guys, I tried getting this up as soon as I could. Thanks so much for being patient with me I really appreciate it. **

**Hello to all the new readers, I'm happy you decided to stop by and read my story it means a lot. **

**This chapter gets a little repetitive since both Edward's and Bella's POV are written out, but its only a little bit. **

**I hope you enjoy and as always the mistakes are mine, I don't own the characters, I just play with them.**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Ello?"

"Hey Em it's me Edward."

"Hey man how's everything going? Is Granddad Swan ok?"

"We don't know what's wrong with him right now but he's saying at the hospital overnight to be observed."

"That's sucks man. Does Bella know? How is she?"

"Yeah she knows she's actually sleeping in my room right now. She's upset but holding it together."

"That's good, how are you holding up?"

"Good I guess, but I'm not so worried about granddad Swan, I'm more worried about Bella."

"Really? Now why is that?"

"It has to do with what Granddad Swan said to her."

"What did he say?"

"He told Bella that he wants us to get married."

"But I thought he already asked that?"

"Oh he did but that was before he was in the hospital. He wants Bella and I to get married soon, he said he wants to see her walk down the aisle before he dies."

"Wow man what are you going to go?"

"Well Bella took care of that."

"What do you mean?"

"She asked me to marry her."

"She did! What did you say?"

"I told her ok, I mean Granddad Swan really wants this to happen and I can't be the one responsible for his heartbreak. So I guess I'm getting married." I half laughed.

"Well I guess congratulations are in order. So when's the wedding?"

"Err… I don't know. We still have to tell our parents. But I'm guessing soon."

"Wow I can't believe it! Forks number one player is settling down. Ha ha!"

"Shut up Emmett!"

"Sorry man but you have to find this situation a little funny."

"OK maybe just a little."

"So I'm guessing you guys talked and stuff?"

"Um, no we haven't, after she proposed she fell asleep on the couch."

"Dude, you can't even keep your future wife entertained."

"What am I going to do Em? We have to make an effort in getting along, because right now, we are at each other's throats 90% of the time."

"Well I did tell you I needed an intern. Why don't you take the job that way you can get to know Bella when's she's around her friends and stuff."

"I don't know Em don't you think that could mean trouble with the principal and not to mention all the rumors that could get started."

"We can always talk to the principal and besides you'll only be in the class room twice a week. As long as you don't go kissing her around school I think the both of you will be fine."

"Do you think the principal will allow it?"

"Yeah I think he'll understand it's not like you're a real teacher you'd just be helping with the writing section."

"Ok I'll do it. When do I start?"

"Well Tuesdays and Thursdays are writing days so you can either wait till Thursday or come tomorrow. It's up to you. I'll get to school early tomorrow to explain the situation."

"I'll come tomorrow I have to bring Bella to school anyway, I'll meet you in the principal's office so that I can meet him."

"Ok man, see you tomorrow." With that I hung up and looked at the clock on the wall, it was midnight. I went upstairs to go check on Bella. As I opened the door I saw that she was sitting up looking confused.

"Hey there sleeping beauty." I whispered not to scare her.

"Hey. How did I get here?"

"Well when I came back with your grilled cheese you were asleep on the couch and I couldn't bring myself to wake you, so I brought you up to my room to sleep." She blushed as I finished and looked down.

"Thanks, I guess I was more tired than I thought what time is it anyway?" she asked looking around for a clock.

"Just after midnight." She started getting out of bed _what's she doing?_

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Um going home?" it came out more like a question than a statement.

"No you're not. You're staying here tonight. Besides no one's home, they are all staying at the hospital to keep Granddad company."

"Ok…but where are you going to sleep and what about school?"

"I can sleep on the couch and as for school I'll be taking you." She frowned.

"I'll take the couch this is your bed and I can drive to myself to school." She said.

"No you're keeping the bed and I'm taking you to school because your truck is still at school." _Besides I now work at your school._ Seeing I had a point about school she dropped the subject.

"Edward I'm not going to let you sleep on the couch." I was about to argue but she continued anyway. "Your bed is more than big enough to share; besides we used to have sleepovers when we were younger." The last but was spoken softly. I looked at her it sees if she really meant it.

"Only if you're sure Bella I don't to make you feel uncomfortable." She seemed to get angry at what I said.

"I'm sure Edward why is it that you always question when I say something! Why would I say something if I didn't mean it!" she huffed out. I could help but laugh she was cute when she got angry.

"Ok ok you win. I didn't mean to laugh; you know you're kind of cute when you're mad." She froze at my statement as did I as it registered in my brain. _Why did I have to say that? Because it's true that's why._

"I'm going to get ready for bed I'll be right back. Um you can look in the dresser for something more comfortable to wear." I turned on my heel and walked swiftly in to the bathroom. _Stupid stupid stupid! What the matter with me!_ Shaking my head I started the sink brushed my teeth and changed into some flannel bottoms and a plain white shirt. I open the door to find Bella slipping my high school baseball shirt over her head. I should look away but I couldn't, her skin showed luminescent in light of the sole lamp by the bed. Not wanting to get caught staring I shut the bath room door so she would know I was in the room.

"Hey" I said to break the silence.

"Hey" she whispered back. I wasn't even aware I was moving until I was right in front of her. I wanted so badly to touch her to see if I would see that same pleasant warmth from before.

"Come on lets go to sleep you have school in the morning." I held out my hand for her to but she didn't grab it.

"Yeah let's go to sleep" she quietly agreed.

I felt a pang of hurt, she just walked passed me to the bed and got under the covers and turned away from me. Dejected I slid in next to her.

"Night Bella."

"Yeah, night Edward."

BPOV

_Beep…beep…beep._

_Ugh it can't be morning already._I was about to turned over to shut the alarm clock but it was silenced. I felt the most amazing heat, it was not too hot or stuffy but just right, I didn't want to move. I was just too comfy, that was until said warmth tightened around me in the shape of muscled arms. _Huh?_ I slowly opened my eyes and came face to face with Edward.

"AHHHH!" I screamed falling off the bed in the process.

"What's with the screaming?" Edward asked with a sleepy voice.

"The screaming is from the fact that you were spooning with me when I woke up! How in the hell did you get in my bed?" I was getting more panicky by the second. _What the hell happened?_

"First off this in my bed and secondly you're the one the practically forced me to sleep in the same bed as you saying the bed was big enough for the both of us." He was clearly irritated now. Then it all came back to me; the hospital, the drive home, me asking Edward to marry me, me telling him that sleeping in the same bed was no big deal. _Shit, shit, shit_

"It really happened then?"

"What happened?"

"Me asking you to marry me?" it came out more like a question hoping that he would deny it.

"Yeah it really happened." He said almost dismissively like it really didn't matter.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well we'll get married like you wanted." He said with a laugh.

"This isn't funny Edward! Can you be serious for a minute please?"

"Ok I'm sorry I'll behave but we're going to have to talk about this later ok."

"What could possibly be more important than our impending marriage?"

"Well you have school and I have to get to my new job so we need to get move on." He had a point.

"Fine but we are going to talk about this!" I shot back.

"Fine we'll talk about this after you get back from school, by then our parents should be back with granddad Swan; we can all sit down and talk about it till your heart's content." I nodded.

"Alright I'm going to go home and get ready, you're still taking me to school right?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok I'll meet you out front in about 45 minutes." He nodded, so I left. When I finally got inside my house I had a mini breakdown. _How could I suggest marriage! What was I thinking? I know I wasn't! What am I going to do? I can't go through with it because I do don't love Edward right? No I don't love him, but god he's gorgeous! No bad Bella Edward is not gorgeous, yes he is, no he not! AHH get a hold of yourself Swan! But I can't not go through with it either granddad Swan really wants me to see me married to Edward. What am I going to do?_Shaking my head, because I was getting nowhere, I trudged up the stairs to get ready for the one thing left that was semi-normal in my life, high school.

EPOV

_Beep…beep…beep._

_Damn alarm! It's way too early to get up!_

Reaching my arm over, I felt for the damn piece of technology that was my own personal demon. _What I hate mornings._I felt a body shift next to me. _Who is that?_ I thought back to last night, then I remembered Bella telling me that we should get married, them me accepting Emmett's offer of being the creative writing intern, and then Bella's insistence of me sleeping in the bed with her. At the last thought I smiled and pulled her tighter to me. She was so soft and warm I could stay here forever. That was until she screamed.

"AHHHHH!"

"What's with the screaming?" I'm pretty sure I can no longer hear in my right ear.

"The screaming is from the fact that you were spooning with me when I woke up! How in the hell did you get in my bed?" she was hysterical.

"First off this in my bed and secondly you're the one the practically forced me to sleep in the same bed as you saying the bed was big enough for the both of us." I started to get irritated, I was not a morning person to begin with but I really didn't need my ears blown out as well. She stared at me for a second before it looked like she remembered how we ended up this way.

"It really happened then?" she asked in a disbelieving whisper.

"What happened?"

"Me asking you to marry me?" it was a question.

"Yeah it really happened." I said dismissively, hoping to calm her down.

"What are we going to do?" she asked

"Well we'll get married like you wanted." I said trying to lighten the mood, that didn't seem to work it only seemed to freak her out more.

"This isn't funny Edward! Can you be serious for a minute please?" she huffed.

"Ok I'm sorry I'll behave but we're going to have to talk about this later ok."

"What could possibly be more important than our impending marriage?" she was exasperated now.

"Well you have school and I have to get to my new job so we need to get move on."

"Fine but we are going to talk about this!" she shot back clearly not satisfied.

"Fine we'll talk about this after you get back from school by then our parents should be back with granddad Swan; we can all sit down and talk about it till your heart's content." she nodded.

"Alright I'm going to go home and get ready, you're still taking me to school right?"

"Yes I am."

"Ok I'll meet you out front in about 45 minutes." And with that she turned and left. Two minutes later I heard the front door close. Well that went better than I who am I kidding this situation is so messed up! Not only was I engaged to a smart mouth teenager, but I work at her school now. This was going to be fun. I quickly showered and dressed in some black dress pants and a blue button down with the sleeves rolled to my elbow added some black shoes and was good to go. I've given up a long time ago trying to tame my hair it was useless so I've learned to accept it. I still had some time before I had to pick up Bella so I decide to call Em and make sure he talked to the principal. He picked up after the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me, I was just wondering if you had a chance to talk to the principal yet?"

"Yeah man sure did, all that's left is for you to come in and confirm about you and Bella. Oh yeah have you told Bella about the job?"

"Thanks man we should be there in about half an hour, and no not yet I don't know how to tell her. What am I supposed to do go up to her and say, _"oh yeah since we're now engaged, I'll be seeing you in school because I'm your new creative writing teacher,"_ yeah because that would go over so well."

"Well I hope she handles surprised well because she's in my first class."

"Great, just great! Hey Em I've got to go. I need to pick up Bella. I'll see you in a few."

"Alright see you soon." I made my way to my Volvo and go in; I pulled out of the drive and waited for Bella by the curb. She came out five minutes later wearing a light purple tank top and a denim skirt with some brown flats. All I could think was _damn!_Yes I know very inappropriate but I'm a guy sue me. I quickly got out of the car and walked over to passenger side to open the door for her. She seemed taken aback but didn't comment but gave me a weak smile. I walked back over to the driver side and got in. I drove the short distance to forks high in about ten minutes and all the while trying to think of ways to tell Bella that I was going to be teaching her class twice a week without freaking her out and I came up with nothing.

"You can drop me off right here Edward; I don't want to make you late for your new job so you don't have to park." She said effectively drawing me out of my thinking.

"Um ok sure, I'll pick you up when school lets out if you want."

"No its ok I have my truck here remember, I'll just see you at the house after school." After that she got out of the car without a backwards glance. Crap I'm going to be in so much trouble. I circled the lot once and found a spot in the back. I quickly exited my car and made my way to principal's office. Once I entered the building I noticed all the girls looked my way. _Not again!_ As quickly as possible I maneuvered though everyone to get to the office. I opened the door and was greeted by Mrs. Cope.

"Hello dear how can I help you?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Hanover about my interning in Mr. McCarthy's senior English class."

"Oh yes, yes that right Mr. McCarthy is in there right now with Mr. Hanover, go ahead and go in." she said with a smile.

"Thank you." I knocked on the door and hear a gruff "come in." I entered and shook hand with Mr. Hanover.

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen.

"Yes, it's very nice to meet you Mr. Cullen. Mr. McCarthy here has told me the basics of your situation but would you care to elaborate?"

"Of course, well as Emmett probably mentioned that Bella Swan a senior in his English class is my newly engaged fiancé. Yes I know that sounds a bit unorthodox but is the last request of Bella's sick grandfather that he sees us get married. You see our families are extremely close, and both our parents want this to happen just as much as he does. Since we are now engaged I would like to see Bella, I guess you would call it, her natural setting. That's when Emmett said he was looking for a creative writing intern for his class twice a week; I thought it was the perfect opportunity to get to know Bella better, so here I am."

"That's a very interesting situation to say the least, but what would everyone think if they found out about the engagement? I can't have that kind of scandal in this school."

"I understand that Mr. Hanover but let me a sure you that no one will find out. Bella and I are not affectionate so there will be no problem." He seemed to think this over and I prayed that he would agree.

"Ok Mr. Cullen, I'll let you teach the class on a trial bases, but be warned I don't want any rumors going around school understand." He gave me a pointed look.

"Yes sir, no one will find out I promise."

"Ok well first period just started so I suggest the both of you get to class." We both nodded and exited the office. All the halls were empty at this point I breathed a sigh of relief, thank god that was over. Now here comes the fun part; I get to face Bella.

"See man that wasn't so bad." Emmett tried to lighten the mood, it didn't help.

"Yeah I guess." We stopped at what I assumed to be his class room door.

"I'm going to go in first and tell the class about you then you can come in."

"Em you sure that's a good idea I mean Bella still doesn't know I'm teaching here."

"Yes it will be fine. I haven't been wrong yet have I?"

"Well no, but what if she freaks out in front of the class or something?"

"Bella won't do that, she's not that jumpy."

"You weren't there this morning." I said under my breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, nothing, let's just get this over with." He nodded and when through the door leaving me out side. I could hear him from the other side of the door calling the class under order and apologizing for his tardiness saying that he was getting their new creative writing teacher situated.

"Class I'd like you to meet Mr. Cullen." There was my cue. I turned the door knob and looked for the one pair of eyes I both dreaded and looked forward to seeing


	8. Surprising New Teachers

**Hey guys, here is the next chapter! I am so thankful for all the wonderful comments and support that each and everyone of you have shown. **

**I don't own the twilight, I just like to play with the characters.**

**Happy reading and reviews make me happy:)**

* * *

BPOV

After making my way up the stairs, I entered my room grabbed my bathroom bag and headed for the shower. I stripped down and set the shower as hot as it would go. Stepping in I let the spray relax my tense muscles. After about five minutes of standing my skin was turning red from the heat, turning the shower down I finished getting clean. I walked back into my room and started rifling through the closet. I finally settled on a purple tank and a denim skirt with some comfy flats. _At least Alice won't be on my case to much_. I looked at the clock and I only had ten minutes left so I forwent make up and just hurriedly dried my hair. With one final check in the mirror, I walked out of the house, locking up behind me. As I was walking I saw that Edward was waiting just like he said. But what surprised me was that he actually got out and opened the door for me. I smiled weakly and go in. _That was sweet! I wonder why she's being so nice._ He quickly got in the drivers' seat and took off towards forks high. The entire ride he had a really concentrated look I was about ask him what was the matter when I noticed we were pulling up to the schools parking lot.

"You can drop me off right here Edward; I don't want to make you late for your new job so you don't have to park." This seemed to get his attention.

"Um ok sure, I'll pick you up when school lets out if you want."

"No its ok I have my truck here remember I'll see you at the house after school." With a half-smile I got out of the car, it was only then that I noticed a very suspicions looking Alice. _Crap this can't be good._

"What happened to you yesterday and who was that god like man in the car?"

"My granddad went to the hospital yesterday, we don't know what happened but he's fine now I think he should be home later on today." I was hoping she would forget about the last part of her question but no such luck.

"Oh I'm sorry Bella but your granddad is a tough man I bet he'll be fine. But don't think you're getting out of the second part of that question, who was that guy?"

"Um that's Edward." I said hoping that would be the end of it.

"Edward, as in the Edward that you grew up with?"

"Yeah that's the one."

"Wow he's really hot how old is he?"

"He's twenty two; can we talk about this later I don't want to be late for first period." I pleaded.

"Alright fine but I want details at lunch ok."

"Ok fine. Let's go I don't want to be late." With that we were off to English. When we got into class Mr. McCarthy was still not in so students were sitting around talking about upcoming parties, but one conversation caught my interest.

"Oh my god Jessica you should have seen him! I mean this guy was so hot! I hope he's a new student I bet I could get him before the weeks out." Amber gushed.

"Not if I get him first! Once he gets a look at me he won't be able to resist!" _ugh could she be any more desperate? All this for a guy she hasn't even seen._

"Whatever!" I tuned out the rest of the conversation. The bell and just rang and Mr. McCarthy still hasn't arrived. _Where could he be?_ Well speak of the devil and he shall appear. Mr. McCarthy finally walked in about ten minutes after the bell.

"Alright class settle down, I'm sorry I was late but I have a surprise for you. As many of you know in your senior year there is a lot of creative writing involved." There were a collection of groans and head nods. "Well I'm not the most creative person so I've enlisted the help of one of my friends to come and help; he just finished school this past summer and has agreed to help all of you. _Hmm wander who it could be?_

"Class I'd like you to meet Mr. Cullen." I tensed up _OH GOD THIS CAN NOT BE HAPPENING!_ With that the door opened revealing a nervous Edward. Alice notices my tensing and asked what was wrong. Until she got a look at who was at the door.

"Oh my god!" she squealed

"Shut up Alice!" I hissed

"Ms. Swan, Ms. Brendon do you have something to share with the class?" Mr. McCarthy asked.

"No sorry." We both mumbled. He is so in for it when we get home! I gave Edward the evil eye all through class not paying the least attention on what he was saying. Alice kept shooting me glances with question in her eyes, but I just ignored her to irritated at Edward to think straight. Finally after what was probably the longest hour of my life, the bell rang dismissing the class. I gathered my belongings and bolted for the door not waiting for Alice to catch up I just needed to get out of there.

_How could he do this how could he be at my school! What if people find out? Oh god I could see the rumors now, yeah I heard she was pregnant that's why she's getting married; I heard she was after his money so she got in good with his parents. Ugh nothing good can come of this! One thing was for certain I'm going to kill Edward!_ By the time my internal rat was over Alice caught up with me.

"What the hell Bella? Why did you run from class?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Well too damn bad I've never seen you so freaked, come on." she took my arm and was dragging me to the front of the school.

"What are you doing Alice? We can't just leave."

"Yes we can and we are your too freaked out I can see that, so we're going to leave here go get some coffee and you're going to tell me what is going on." she left no room for argument so I let here keep dragging me to her Porsche. We both got in and left the school behind. We ended up in a small coffee shop on the outskirts of town. We both ordered vanilla lattes and sat down at a table in the corner.

"Ok Bella tells me why you freaked out so bad when Edward came into class." I sighed.

"Ok I'll tell you but you have to promise that you won't tell anyone Alice and I really mean anyone."

"Ok I promise just tell me already." She was getting impatient.

"Edward's my fiancé." I said in a small voice. She spit out her coffee at this.

"What? What do you mean fiancé! I was just telling you yesterday you needed a boyfriend. I didn't tell you to get a fiancé."

"I know that Alice, but I wasn't in my hands."

"What do you mean it wasn't in your hands?" so I went on to tell her about what granddad said about the pact he made with Edwards granddad. Then I told her about the hospital visit and granddad's last request and me asking Edward to marry me because I wanted to make granddad happy. Alice just stayed completely still not saying a word the entire thirty minute explanation.

"So your saying that your granddad what's you to marry Edward because of a pact made decades ago slash dying wish?"

"Yeah" I said with a defeated sigh.

"Wow, that's, that's….. I don't even think there are words to describe that situation. And both your parents are ok with this?"

"Yeah their ok with it, but what am I going to do Alice? I can't deal with having Edward at school with me. What if someone finds out?"

"Bella I don't know what to tell you. On one hand it's not fair for you to have an arranged marriage but you also have to look at Edwards's point of view, he's in the same boat as you. I know having him working at Forks high seems unfair but he did get the job and I wouldn't be fair to him if you made him quit. I think you should make the most of it. It's not like you're going to be groping him in the halls or anything right?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Eww! Of course not Alice."

"Ok then, I'm sorry to say this but you're going to have to suck it up and deal. You can't back out now. You're the one who proposed so now you got to deal with it." Man I hate it when she's right.

"Fine your right. But that doesn't mean I got to like it." She laughed at this.

"So... since you're getting married can I help plan your wedding?"

"Alice!" I whined. "We still haven't told our parents yet, can we please hold out of the plans, besides I don't even know if I want a wedding, I'd be fine with going to the court house."

"You will do no such thing! I don't care if you rather go to the court house to get married, you will have a wedding if I have to tie you up and bring you to the church, you might not think it's important now but when you're older you will appreciate the sentiment."

"We'll see Alice we still need to tell our parents and I have to have a word with Edward about what we're going to do about this whole school thing."

EPOV

When Emmett said my name I walked through the door. All was quiet until a petite girl in the back said 'oh my god' and Bella said 'shut up Alice.'

Emmett asked if there was a problem and they both said no. He gestured me to introduce myself.

"Hello everyone, as Mr. McCarthy said I'm Mr. Cullen but that makes me feel old so please call me Edward. As he mentioned I have just finished college, I graduated from Columbia with an English major focusing on creative writing. I'll only be here twice a week for instruction. Mr. McCarthy has told me that there will be five different papers that will be due throughout the year; I will be here to assist you in any way possible so please feel free to ask. Well that's pretty much all I have to say about myself, do any of you have questions?" a few hands when up. I pointed to a girl up in front.

"How old are you Mr. Cullen?"

"Please call me Edward, and I'm twenty two years old." At this all the girls giggled, the guys glared and Emmett snickered. Great just what I need high school girls lusting after me the guys hating me and Emmett finding amusement out of my discomfort.

"Any other questions?" another girl in the back raised her hand.

"Yes?"

"Are you single Mr. I mean Edward?" geez what's with these students.

"Um I think that's a bit personal, are there any questions about the creative writing?" no one raised their hand. I glanced at Bella in the back, she looked ready to explode. I knew I should have told her before we left the house. The petite girl Alice I think her name was kept glance at Bella. I wanted to talk to Bella so bad but now was not the time. The Bell rang and Bella bolted through the door without saying anything. _Man was I in trouble_. Slowly the class filed out, once the last of the students left Emmett busted out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I said not trying to hide my irritation.

"Well there are lots of things; one, Bella looked about ready to kill you. Two, All the girls want you and last but not least you have all the guys in my class hating you because all the girls want you."

"Thanks Em, you know this is your entire fault, you're the one that said this would be a good idea."

"Yeah I did but you should have told Bella so she wasn't caught blindsided."

"Your right I dropped the ball on that." I ran a hand through my hair. "I just hope she'll let me explain before she kills me." There was a knock at the door, Emmett said come it and in walked a tall striking strawberry blonde women.

"Oh hey Tanya what can I do you for?"

"Well I was wond… Oh who is this?" she asked why looking my up and down?

"Oh I'm Sorry, Tanya Walker this is Edward Cullen, he's the creative writing intern that I just hired."

"Well Hello there." She said that only could be described as an attempt at seduction. Don't get me wrong she was gorgeous but there was something about her that had me wary.

"Hello, nice to meet you." I said politely. She just kept looking at me like something to eat, I gave me the creeps.

"Tanya was there something you needed?" Emmett interrupted her ogling.

"What? Oh yes I was wondering if you had some free time for lunch?"

"Um no I'm sorry, I have plans already."

"Oh ok, what about you Edward? Would you like some company for lunch? I could show you around the school?"

"No thank you I have plans as well."

"Ok well maybe next time. See you Emmett, Edward" with that she turned on her heel and walked out swaying her hips all the way. Once the door shut Emmett let out a groan.

"She never gives up. I've been working here for a year and no matter how many times I turn her down she always comes back and asks. She kind of reminds me of you and the way you ask someone out."

"I'm not that bad!" I hissed

"Yes you are you just don't see it." Well that was an insult yes I liked women but I wasn't that creepy about it was I?

"Ok whatever; I can't do that now anyway I'm engaged."

"Yeah you are but, she doesn't know that and trust me it's really not going to make a difference. She's very persistent." I let it drop there I didn't want to argue anymore, besides I still need to figure out what I'm going to do about Bella.


	9. Blow Ups, Tricks and Crazy Old People

**So I decided to update a little sooner that I normally would, because of the great response that I got last chapter!**

**Thank ya'll so much for all the reviews and support it really means a lot.**

**All mistakes are mine, since there is no beta, I have terrible grammar lol. I do not own twilight, but I wished I did.**

**Happy reading:)**

* * *

BPOV

After a couple of hours Alice and I left the coffee place and headed home.

"Thanks Alice, for the whole saving me. I really appreciate it.

"No problem Bella, I'm your best friend it's what I do."

"Do you want to come in for a little bit, technically we're still suppose to be in school."

"No I'm going to pass I have some explaining to do to my parents on why the school probably called about my absence."

"Dang I forgot about that, maybe mine were still at the hospital and weren't home if the school called."

"Maybe, oh hey tell me how the whole Edward thing works out."

"Ok sure Alice, I'll see you tomorrow." I walked in the house and thankfully it was empty. Dumping my bag at the end of the hall I headed for the kitchen to see what I could snack on until mom and dad got home. While walking, I turned my phone back on to see that I had six missed calls and five text messages all for Edward. Sighing I listened to the messages all of them pretty much saying the same thing, _Bella please call me back we really need to talk,_the texts weren't much different. It was about 3:30 so I knew Edward would be back from school soon. I really wanted to get this conversation over with but at the same time I was scared for some reason. A couple of minutes later I heard the front door open, thinking it was Edward I started my prepared rant.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea what could happen if people found out? How could you do this to me?" I was rounding the corner when I realized that it wasn't Edward that entered the front door but my parents along with granddad swan. _Crap!_My dad was the first to speak.

"Well nice to see you to Bella, but what are you doing home so early?"

"Uh… I… um…." That's as far as I got, when Edward came through the door.

"Uncle Charlie, Aunt Renee, Granddad Swan, hey your back from the hospital. So how is everybody?" Edward asked his voice a bit nervous.

"Well granddad is doing much better but the doctors say they still don't exactly know what's wrong with him, just that he needs to take it easy and not get stressed or overexcited."

"So Bella why are you home early and why were you yelling like that?"

"I ….um…umm." I stuttered out.

"Bella was not feeling well at school and I went to get her, I might have made a fuss when I went and got her." Edward covered for me. _Thank you_I mouthed.

"Well that was really nice of you Edward, Bella that was a really nice thing that Edward did, you should not be yell at him."

"Sorry Edward."

"Ok kids we're all exhausted from the hospital, so were going upstairs to take naps before dinner, do you think that you guys can keep yourselves entertained until then?"

"Sure dad, mom, granddad and you go on up we'll be fine." I said finally finding my voice. After they left I turned to Edward.

"Come on we need to talk." Edward nodded and followed. I lead us to the forest behind the house, just far enough away to where no one could see or hear up, we didn't need witnesses if I hurt him.

"Ok you've got five minutes to explain what the hell you were doing in my English class."

"Should you really be this mad at me since I just covered for you? I mean if I didn't you would have been in a whole lot of trouble." He tried to joke. I didn't find it funny.

"I appreciate that, but the fact remains that you were at my school as my new creative writing instructor! What happens if someone finds out? What if the principal finds out or Mr. McCarthy? Huh what then!" I was pretty loud at this point.

"Clam down Bella everyone that needs to know knows ok, the principal, as well as Mr. McCarthy though I just call him Emmett." He added with a slight chuckle at the end.

"Are you insane? How could you do this without talking to me first? Isn't it enough I'm forced into marrying you?!" As soon as the words were out of my mouth I wish I could take them back the look on Edwards face was heartbreaking." Edward I'm sor..." but he cut me off.

"Bella you're the one that asked _ME_ ok don't think that for one second that I'm the one to blame for this! The reason I took the job so that I could get to know you better. You're always at school so I thought that if I saw how you interacted with people your own age I could get a feel of how you've grown up. I've been gone for four years. Things change, people change. When I told Emmett about the marriage he suggested this. I went along because he had a point all I remember about you is the little girl in pig tails that would follow me around. I didn't get to know the young women you've became, so sue me for wanting to get to know my future wife!" he was pacing still fuming for about ten minutes before he calmed down enough to actually look at me.

"Bella I know neither one of us wants this marriage but think of what this would mean to granddad. He's sick Bells and this is what he wants, granted I really wished he didn't want this, but it's all we've got to give him so please can you please just accept this? I promise that no one will find out." I didn't know what to say so I just nodded my head. He heaved a sigh of relief.

"Ok now that that is settled, when are we going to tell our parents and granddad not only about the engagement but also my job?" Edward asked.

"Well um I guess we can tell them at dinner."

"Yeah I guess that will work."

_Meanwhile back inside the house_

GSPOV

"Charlie." I yelled

"Yeah dad?"

"Do you think they bought I?"

"I don't know dad, we'll have to wait and see. Dad just a quick question, what are you going to do if this marriage idea of yours goes through, are you going to pretend to be sick forever or what?"

"Well _when_ this marriage goes through I plan on making a miracle recovery, that way I get to play with my great grand kids!"

"Wha..What who said anything about grand kids!"

"Well of course there will be grand kids. You don't expect them not to have kids do you?"

"Yeah I did but not anytime soon!"

"Well why not they'll be married and it's not like it's a crazy idea, people that are married have kids it's only natural." I mean come on the man thinks I don't want great grandkids he's got another thing coming.

"Yeah but the wife is usually older than seventeen and is out of high school preferable college!" Charlie yelled.

"Fine I'll give them till she graduated college but not a moment after! I want to see and play with my great grandkids before I really die."

CPOV (Charlie's)

He must be crazy! It's one thing to have our kids married but grand kids? Maybe the old age is finally getting to him. All I know is that I'm not saying a word to Renée or Esme they would not take this well maybe not even Carlisle. Ugh can this situation get any more complicated? I really hope not.


End file.
